FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a known type of vacuum cleaner tool 1. The tool 1 comprises a nozzle 2 having an elongate suction opening 3, and a strip of the bristles 4 that protrude through the suction opening 3. The tool 1 is intended to be swept from side-to-side in directions normal to the suction opening 3. As the tool 1 is swept forwards, the bristles 4 bend backwards and contact the trailing edge of the nozzle 2. The suction opening 3 is therefore located in front of the bristles 4 irrespective of the direction of travel.
A problem with the tool 1 is that there is a perceived need to improve the pickup performance of the tool 1.